Darth Maul VS Carnage
Darth Maul VS Carnage '''is the twelfth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Darth Maul from the Star Wars series against Carnage from Marvel Comics. Description Terrifying Disney villains with red faces and deceased family members go at it today. Will Carnage get Mauled, or will he Force Maul to die? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Darth Maul.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Carnage.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''New York City A red car seen cruised down the road, piloted by a tall and ginger man. The man was listening to a radio program. "Rumors have been spreading about Spider-Man being killed by a man with a red and black face and horns." Cletus Kasady was both surprised and interested. Who was this man who ended the life of Peter Parker? And it wasn't everyday that people see another person with a red and black face and horns. "I must find this man and show him true carnage." he smiled. ----"Did you really think you could stand in my way and get away with it?" '''Darth Maul '''said as he looked down at Spider-Man's lifeless body. Maul then turned around and saw a red car speeding toward him. Cletus stopped the car, got out and looked straight at Maul. "I heard that you killed Spider-Man." he said. "True." Maul responded. "And you will die with him." He prepared his lightsaber. "We'll see about that." Cletus said with a grin. He summoned a weird mass colored red and black. The strange mass quickly covered Cletus' body and soon, he was no longer Cletus Kasady. He was now '''Carnage. Maul seemed appropriately surprised. "What are you?!" he asked. "Why, your friendly neighborhood Carnage-Man!" Carnage shouted. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Carnage quickly slashed Maul's chest two times. Maul stabbed Carnage in the stomach with his lightsaber before slashing him 6 times. Carnage caused Maul to step back by punching him hard in the chest. Carnage's hand then took the form of an axe, but Maul impaled Carnage's arm. Carnage suddenly sent Maul flying into the air by uppercutting him. Carnage pulled out Maul's lightsaber, which was still in his arm, and threw it to the ground. "Now you're screwed!" he taunted. Maul glared at Carnage before suddenly pushing him away with the Force. He then levitated his lightsaber toward him, dissembled it and flips at Carnage, lightsabers ready. But Maul made a fatal mistake, as Carnage delivered another uppercut, causing Maul to skyrocket in the air. Maul quickly corrected his balance and landed back down on the ground. However, Carnage was ready, and striked Maul with a flame covered fist to the stomach, causing Maul to fly back in pain. Maul then began throwing Carnage around like a ragdoll with the Force, bashing him against everything he can find. When he was finished, Maul walked up to Carnage, who was slowly getting up. Carnage looked at Maul before suddenly running toward the first apprentice of Darth Sidious, claws ready. But instead of his claws meeting flesh, Carnage would be greeted with two lightsabers to the neck. A second later, Maul separated Carnage's head from his body. Maul looked down at the headless psycho with disdain. "You couldn't put up a better fight than "Spider-Man" did. What a disappointment." But Carnage was not a disappointment in the slightest. Much to Maul's shock, Carnage's head regenerated. "Disappointment, am I?" he snarled. Maul's shocked expression quickly turned into an angry one. "You will ''die! I'll make sure of it!" he shouted. "Just try!" Carnage taunted. Maul began swinging his lightsabers, but Carange kept dodging until Maul seized him with the Force. As Carnage's expression changed to a "Oh, crap!" one, Maul chopped him into pieces with his lightsabers. He then levitated the pieces into the air until they were suddenly shredded by the engine of a Boeing 747. Maul watched as the massive plane flew away. "Your arrogance got the best of you before you died." And with that, Maul walked away. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' DARTH MAUL! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man